Escade Group
The Escade Group is a group consisting of over 50 individual companies without a parenting company. Some of the companies own substantially (but usually not controlling) parts of some of the others, and 42 of them use the Escade name. Each one of the group was established by either member of the Escade Family and they run most of them to this day. The Escade Family created a company called Escade Motor Company for vehicles to drive within their own gated community since only electric vehicles are allowed, which include Golf Carts, Electric Shuttles, Roadsters, and motors for other vehicles, which are electrical magnetic push engines, which the pistons are pushed up and down by the magnet's energies, generating electrical currents to run the engine. Michelle Escade, who established this company with her mom and dad, also runs and owns several other companies, including Escade Electrical, Escade Delivery, Escade Food, and Escade Security, all established by Michelle Escade between 2008 and 2009. Escade Photography is a company that was founded by Lily Escade on October 16, 2017, and they make professional cameras and camcorders, including the L-Series, E-Series, J-Series, and R-Series. Bondi Blue's Store was established by Bondi Blue Escade on April 2, 2014 (though her first store opened on March 25, 2013). She opened a store on March 25, 2013, called Bondi Blue's Fashion Store, until The iMac G3 Girls Animated aired on February 26, 2014, and by April 2, 2014, she formed the organization selling franchised things from her show, and as of August 15, 2018, she sells the iMac G3 Classic, which is a revamp of the original iMac G3 from 1998 to 2003. Bondi Blue said she loves the iMac G3 so much that she started making some herself again and started selling them in her stores. They used an LED Screen and a motorized disc drive like the original one did, and they were slightly smaller than the original ones but still great. List Of Companies This is a list of each and every company established by the Escade Group. Each company was established by each one of the individual family members with some of the same ones owning other companies as well. The Escade Group, and The Escade Corporation were both established in 1990, and most of the companies established in the 1990's were given to some of their daughters to run as they wanted to limit themselves on only a few companies. Michelle Escade runs some of the companies with her mom, her dad, or both, and sometimes helps run some of her sisters' companies as well, and even her cousins' companies. Michelle's Companies Escade Motor Company Escade Electrical Escade Delivery Escade Food Escade Security Escade Store Online Michellemart Escade Lighting Escade Convenience Stores Runs this company with Hailey Escade Escade Painting Hailey's Companies Escade Electronics Escade Photography Helps Lily Escade with this company Escade Interactive Escade Party Lighting Escade Decorational Escade Seasonal Escade Artwork Hailey's Arts & Crafts Supplies Lisa's Companies Escade Desserts Escade Wedding Company (Makes Wedding Products) Lisa's Arts & Crafts Supplies Lily's Companies Escade Photography Escade Fashion Escade Florist Lily's Arts & Crafts Supplies Lizzie's Companies Escade Golds Escade Jewelry Escade Car Modifications Escade Gold Priming ---- Each of these companies are run by all of the family members and each of them make money from these companies.